


The Secret Ingredient

by LScore



Series: SanNami Week 2021 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LScore/pseuds/LScore
Summary: [SanNami Week 2021 - Day 1: Spices & Recipes] Why does Sanji's chicken noodle soup taste so much better than the one Nami makes?
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: SanNami Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189841
Kudos: 15





	The Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> Chicken Noodle Soup:
> 
> Cook your chicken first, or use leftover rotisserie chicken. In a dutch oven, saute onions, celery, carrots, onions, until soft. Add garlic, chicken soup stock, thyme, oregano, pepper, and boil until veggies are soft, then add egg noodles and boil until noodles are cooked through, about half an hour in total. Add the chicken and heat until warm and a dash of lemon juice, and your soup is ready to serve!
> 
> with thanks to: https://www.averiecooks.com/easy-30-minute-homemade-chicken-noodle-soup/

“Cumin?”

“Nope.”

“Nutmeg?”

“Nu-uh.”

“Rosemary?”

“Still not right.”

Nami threw her hands up in the air. “Dammit, Sanji-kun, just tell me already!”

Sanji glanced over from the warm stove, where he’d been tending a simmering pot for the past half hour, and grinned mischievously at her, “You know what the recipe is, Nami-san. You just watched me make it.”

“But my chicken noodle soup never tastes as good as yours! There must be a secret ingredient you’re hiding from me,” Nami complained.

“I’ll make it for you as many times as you want, Nami-san,” Sanji shrugged, “Until you figure out what the secret ingredient is.”

“Ah-hah! So you admit it! There IS a secret ingredient!” Nami lept up, scattering the papers she’d been working on all over the place.

“You’ll have to prove it first,” He retorted, “But before you do that, help me find the bowls.”

“I’ll get it someday,” Nami grumbled, but she got up to rummage through her cupboards.

Sanji smiled, watching her rifle through cupboards while muttering dark plots about his recipe. He’d tell her eventually what the secret ingredient was. But not yet.

_ Love _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me, I need an insulin shot from the sweetness overdose. It's SanNami week! The most wonderful time of year for us orange eggplant shippers, lol. I actually only had 3 fics planned for ship week (first one tomorrow! And it's a doozy ;) ) but when I was looking at the prompt list, this cheesy little plotbun popped out fully grown, like Aphrodite from the foam, lol. Please enjoy this cotton candy entry into ship week. This is actually an extra snippet from the long-fic (Oh lordy, another one) I'm starting on day 3, so look forward to it. Also, credit where credit's due - this is the recipe my SO makes for me when I'm not feeling well. As always, comments, reviews, kudos, favourites, subscriptions, and cotton candy dreams always make my day. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
